Don't Forget Me
by Kayla-m.f
Summary: Prequel to Expect The Unexpected - It's Christmas at the Hiwatari mansion. When Tala is invited and brings a guest with him to spend the Holidays, Kai experiences emotions he's never felt before. KaixOC
1. Tough Guy

Hi everybody I`m back with a new fic. This fic is for my friend shewolf2118 and the competition she is holding. If any of you want to join in too or want details this is where you can find them .com/journal/25721882/#comments

Disclaimers: I do not own beyblade, I only my insanity of the plot and a couple of OCs I have thrown into this. The OC Sally and her bitbeast Akane belong to shewolf2118 and I don`t own them either but due to the contest I had permission to use them.

Anyway I hope that you enjoy this fic and wish me luck on the competition.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tough Guy**

In an old three story mansion that was located within Japan a young boy of sixteen sat brooding in the darkness of his room. His hair went up in a spiky pattern that was coloured in two different shades of blue. The clothes the boy wore were all black except for his trademark white scarf and he perched himself on a comfortable, fluffy bed in his usual uncaring pose of crossed arms and eyes closed shut. The blackness within the large expanse of space that was the boy's bedroom, reflected the extremely foul mood he was in perfectly as the boy with the two toned blue hair thought bitterly to himself.

'_Why the hell does it have to be damn Christmas Eve already? I wish this stupid holiday would just leave me alone but the stupid thing has to keep coming around every year. I hate the holidays so much, ever since that Christmas Day all those years ago when my parents were murdered. But Voltaire is finally in prison now for trying to take over the world in Russia so I guess that's all in the past. _

_'Though I almost wish I had Tyson around so I could knock the hell out of him and take out all my rage and hatred for this damn time of year. Almost, as in it would be nice to kill him but having him and my other teammates here would just make me feel worse as they would only annoy me and I don't need that right now. Thankfully the rest of the team is back at the Granger's Dojo while I'm here at my family's mansion away from them. Thanks to my Uncle finding me after the whole BEGA upset happened earlier in the year. So I haven't had to worry about the G Revolutions since he decided to move back to the old mansion after fixing the place up._'

The blue haired boy's thoughts were broken as he heard the creak of a door. The boy didn't care who was at the door and planned on ignoring the person as he wallowed in his internal misery. Unfortunately for him, his visitor had other ideas and didn't oblige to leaving him alone.

Instead a female voice spoke out to him, "Hey Kai, you going to stop sulking and come downstairs to join us anytime soon?"

Upon hearing the voice Kai's eyes cracked open and crimson pools stared through the darkness to the bright light that eminated from the doorway. The girl was standing there, she was dressed in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a red jacket over the shirt. Her hair was long and light blue in colour and she possessed bright blue eyes. This girl was Kai's younger sister and her lips were turned up in a traditional Hiwatari smirk.

Eyeing her smirk, Kai raised an eyebrow in question, "Kayla, what is it that you're scheming this time?"

"Nothing, dear brother. Me, scheming? Never... Why would I do something like that?" Kayla wondered in an innocent tone of voice.

"Sure sis, you've got that sneaky, I'm up to something look," Kai retorted suspiciously.

"Yeah well, think what you want. Would you just come downstairs already?"

"What do you think? You know I hate this damn holiday."

"Oh come on bro, you need to stop being such a Scrooge and come join the family," Kayla persisted.

"No! I'm staying here in my room where I can have my solitude and there's nothing neither you nor our Uncle can do to stop me," Kai declared stubbornly in his brooding mood.

"Oh really?" Kayla inquired as her smirk widened into a huge grin, "Uncle Tom got us pizza for dinner. It's waiting for you downstairs but seeing as how you're so grumpy... I guess we'll just have to make sure it doesn't go to waste."

Despite his mood, Kai had perked up at the mention of his favourite food and with a sigh he rose from his bed to follow his annoying little sister. When Kai arrived in the living room and saw the sight that awaited him there he was most displeased. Sprawled out on the couch in front of the Hiwataris TV was Kai's old team the G Revolutions. And in the centre was Tyson Granger, stuffing his big fat face with the pizza that should have been Kai's.

Kai couldn't help but allow an evil grin to cross his features as he approached the navy haired beyblader and did exactly what he had been so longing to do. The crimson eyed boy punched his old teammate hard, square in the face. This caused Tyson to fall over into the couch and while he lay there dazed, Kai stole the plate of pizza from right under the gluttonous pig's nose. Triumphantly tearing into the pizza, to add insult to injury he went to relax in a recliner far away from the annoying team.

Once settled Kai turned his wrath upon his little sister, "I knew you were up to something! Why the hell did you have to invite them all over here?"

From her new position in the lap of Kai's raven haired friend, Ray, Kayla replied, "Inviting them here was Tom's idea, not mine. Just because I set it all up doesn't mean that you have to blame me for everything."

"Oh so this is all your fault then, Uncle?" Kai accused as he turned his menacing crimson gaze on a man who had just entered the living room from the direction of the kitchen.

Kai's Uncle Tom was only a few inches taller than Kai was himself and he looked rather young for his age. His hair was pitch black, the colour of obsidian and he possessed the crimson eyes that was the lineage of the Hiwatari family. Tom was wearing a red and green outfit in a festive fashion and on his head sat a festive Christmas hat.

In response to his nephew, the man smiled, "Yes Kai, I admit that I was the one responsible for this. I thought having your friends around for the Holidays would cheer you up so I had your sister arrange it."

"Friends? They're not my friends!"

"That hurts, you know? Hearing you say something like that about your best friend and here I thought you would have missed me," a new voice sulked in a hurt sounding tone.

Kai shifted around in his chair to meet the icy blue gaze of a redheaded Russian. The Russian was two years older than Kai and there was a wide grin on his face, as the boy loomed over the back of Kai's chair.

Kai knew the redhead very well and he grinned back up at him as he greeted, "Well, well, if isn't Tala. How'd you get yourself dragged into this mess?"

"Your friend Ray called me up at my place in Russia wondering if I wanted to spend the holidays with you guys. Though if you really don't consider me a friend anymore, then maybe I should just go back home," Tala faked a sniffle in an attempt to make Kai feel guilty.

"Oh, don't start that up already. You know I'm not in the best of moods this time of year, Nanny," Kai retorted as he was beginning to become annoyed again.

The occupants of the couch, besides Kayla wondered, "Nanny?"

"It's nothing so nevermind," Tala growled as he sent an icy blue glare towards Kai before he went on to change the subject, "Anyway when I accepted the invitation to come over here I decided to bring this shy, little thing along with me. I would like you all to meet my younger sister, Sally, if you haven't met her already."

As Tala introduced his sister he stepped away from a small girl who had been clinging to his arm as she hid behind the older boy. Now that the girl was visible in his line of sight, Kai was able to get a real look at her. The girl appeared to be about his own age and seemed pretty small, probably only around five feet tall. Her hair was a dark shade of red like her brother's but there were black highlights here and there as its length fell down to the small of her back. Tala's sister was wearing a casual outfit of black jeans and a purple t-shirt. She also had on a pair of biker gloves and worn sneakers on her feet that were both purple as well.

'_Well I guess she doesn't look too bad, looks like she has a decent figure so she could be pretty enough... Wait... What am I thinking? She's not pretty... just another stupid girl! But if she's supposed to be Tala's sister I wonder why I've never met her before? In all the years that I've known Tala, he never mentioned he had a sister,' _Kai thought to himself as he went over the small girl in his inspection.

As Kai looked up and down her body he gazed into a dazzling pair of bright blue eyes. For a split second their eyes locked, deep crimson meeting with blue but then the crimson eyed boy turned and glanced away from her to glare over at his old friend. Though before Kai could begin his interrogation of the Russian, Tom entered into the conversation.

"Well it's nice to meet the two of you and now that everyone is here we can begin a family tradition that we hold in the Hiwatari household," Kai's Uncle beamed as he strode over towards the TV.

"You're not?" Kai growled at the man.

Tom only grinned in response as he popped an old video tape into the VCR. As his Uncle set the tape so it was ready to play Kai was dragged over to another one of the couches by Tala. It was a smaller one, really only meant for just two people and Kai was pushed down into it by the redhead. Tala grinned at his friend and walked over to claim the recliner as the blue haired boy realized that Sally was next to him. Kai figured that Tala had probably sat the girl there also as he stole another glance at the good looking girl.

Forcing his crimson eyes away from her Kai's gaze turned to the television screen that had lit up with images. The tape was playing a sweet scene of a three year old Kai and two year Kayla as they pranked a man who looked identical to Tom.

"Man, they got you good Tom," Tala laughed at the scene of the video.

"They didn't prank me, that's Kai's Father. Alex was my twin brother," the man replied as the images on the tv screen continued to play.

The video went on through scenes of other happy memories lost long ago to the blue haired boy and as Kai had no choice but to watch, his rage boiled up inside of him. Everyone else gathered there seemed to be enjoying Kai's childhood stupidity, the G Revolutions were bursting with laughter and even Tala and his sister were snickering as they tried to hold back their giggles.

It was all too much for Kai, the reminder of what his life should have been like on the eve of the day it was taken all away, the time of year he hated the most. The crimson eyed boy just couldn't handle his emotions anymore as he lost control of his seething rage. In one quick movement Kai's dark blue beyblade was sent flying out, launched straight at Tyson's big fat head.

The beyblade struck its target as the annoying navy haired boy yelped, "Hey Kai, watch where you're aiming that thing!"

"I was! You're all pissing me off and if you don't want to die you better turn that stupid video tape off!"

"It's alright Kai, now just calm down," Tom said as he attempted to ease the boy's flaring temper.

"No! I hate christmas and I've had enough of this! Ba humbug to this whole damn holiday," Kai roared in his anger as he stormed off to return to the solitary darkness of his room.

* * *

Sally's blue eyes blinked after the retreating boy as she wondered to herself, '_He seems like he could be an okay guy if he wasn't so moody. I wonder what's eating him?'_

As Sally wondered about the strange blue haired boy, the catlike boy who must be one of Kai's teammates questioned, "Is he going to be alright?"

"He should be Kai can just get very... touchie this time of year. I think it's best if you boys left for now, my nephew can be impossible to reason with when he gets like this," the man who was Kai's Uncle suggested as he went to take away the dishes the group had used for their dinner.

As the group of boys on the couch left the blue haired girl who sat with them inquired, "Hey Ray, you'll stay the night won't you?"

"Yeah, of course I will Kayla," the catlike boy replied as the rest of the team exited the mansion.

Eventually everyone else had slowly trickled upstairs to turn in for the night. Leaving Sally and her brother alone as the Russian siblings were the only ones remaining in the living room.

The redheaded boy looked over at his sister as he wondered, "Sally, you going to be coming up to bed soon?"

"No, you go on ahead Tala. I think I'm going to go out for a bit of fresh air. I'm still getting used to this new, strange place."

"Suit yourself, sis," Tala shrugged as the girl's brother left for bed as well.

Once Tala had left Sally just sat there by herself for a while. After some time had passed the girl rose from the couch and wandered outside to be alone with her thoughts. Sally liked being outdoors as it could usually calm her nerves and though it was a brisk night the Russian girl didn't really seem to mind. She welcomed the cool air around her, breathing it in and as she let out a sigh, Sally allowed her mind to wander.

'_I don't know why my brother brought me here? This place is so big and strange and besides Tala I don't know anybody. At least that one guy with the blue hair and red eyes seemed to be alright... well he could be if he wasn't acting so moody... I hope that he's doing okay. If I weren't such a shy, little wimp I'd try talking to him but he probably wouldn't want to be bothered by someone like me anyway. All I've ever been to anyone, besides my brother, is an experiment... he wouldn't want me around and I shouldn't be welcome here... in such a happy place with these good people.'_

Sally stood there lost in her thoughts as she fingered a small black object that she had drawn out from her pocket. It was her Beyblade and as the girl turned it over in her hands her silence was disturbed by the slamming of a door. The sound of footsteps reached the girl's ears as it seemed someone had joined her outside. And as the person came nearer to her Sally could just barely make out the mumbling of a male voice.

"Stupid christmas, it just had to make me have that damn dream again. If only it would leave me alone so I could actually sleep for once in my life..." The voice trailed off, grumbling to himself.

Sally glanced over in the guy's direction to realize that it was the strange boy with the two toned blue hair who had joined her. Though he hadn't noticed her as he kept to himself, walking absentmindedly with his white scarf trailing after him.

_'Man he looks so sad... like he could use a friend,' _Sally thought to herself and without thinking things through she called out, "Hey, it's Kai right? Are you okay?"

The crimson eyed boy's forlorn look was replaced by a hard gaze, Kai seeming to notice the girl for the first time as he glared, "Yeah and I'm fine, it's nothing for you to worry about!"

"I don't know... you looked pretty upset. You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Sally wondered in an attempt to help him.

"Yes, I just had a bad dream and it's none of your business so leave me alone!" The blue haired boy snapped defensively.

"Okay, fine then, tough guy! I was just trying to help, you know?" Sally snapped back as she was starting to become annoyed by Kai's attitude.

"Well I don't need your help! And don't call me that!" Kai growled but then his tone turned softer as he curiously wondered, "So you Beyblade, huh?"

Sally figured he must have noticed the black Beyblade that was still in her hand as she responded curtly, "Of course I do, what of it? You looking for a battle? Because if you are I could show you a thing or two and teach you a lesson, you jerk!"

"It's not like you'd really actually be able to teach me a lesson... but alright, I guess I could give you a battle. Putting you in your place might just help to calm me down," Kai replied as he revealed a dark blue Beyblade and fitted it to his launcher.

"Put me in my place? I'll show you, you arrogant jerk," Sally growled as she placed her blade upon her own launcher.

The two counted down and simultaneously pulled the ripcord, their Beyblade's flying to meet each other in the open space that lay between them. The two Beyblades spun around on the cold ground as they slammed together, crashing into one another with powerful force. Sally was riled up and putting up against a good fight against Kai. But he proved to be a tough opponent and his blue beyblade stood against her attacks quite well. The two Beybladers' strength seemed to match perfectly and the battle dragged on as neither girl nor boy could seize the upper hand.

The length of the beybattle annoyed Sally. This boy had insulted her and she had wanted to finish him off in a swift victory. Having enough of playing around, the redheaded girl called up her energy as she prepared to make her move.

"Go Akane! Finish him off!" Sally called out as a great black and red wolf leapt up into life.

Akane was a mighty beast with fur that resembled the dual colours of Sally's hair perfectly. The great wolf's cold blue eyes shimmered with a lust for the hunt as it snarled menacingly at Kai. At the girl's command the wolf sprung into action, pouncing towards the dark blue Beyblade.

But Kai was quick and an intense fire burned around his own beyblade to counter Sally's attack as the boy shouted in response, "I don't think so! Dranzer, let's end this!"

The fire of Kai's Beyblade flared up and a magneficant bird soared forth from the flames. The brilliant fire phoenix flew forth to challenge Akane and the two beasts collided in a massive burst of power and energy. As the light that had been created by the bitbeasts died down, so did the tension between the two beybladers as the outcome of their match was revealed to them.

Sally realized that her beyblade had stopped spinning as she went to retrieve it. The girl went to pick up her motionless black beyblade from the ground and noticed that Kai stooped down as well to retrieve his own beyblade. The match had ended in a draw and as Sally returned Akane to her pocket she glanced over at the boy who had been her opponent.

'_I can't believe he actually managed to tie against Akane. The only one who's ever been able to do that before is Tala.. so this guy must be a powerful beyblader. At any rate he seems far more at ease and relaxed while he's blading. Maybe he'll actually talk to me, now that we've both had a chance to let off __some steam,_' Sally wondered to herself as she smiled up at Kai, "That was fun and such a close match, we'll have to do that again sometime. You're pretty good, you know?"

The crimson eyed boy smirked in response, "Yeah, well next time it won't end in a draw but I guess you weren't too bad yourself... not many people can manage to tie against Dranzer and me. How is it that you became so good at blading?"

"Tala taught me, before we... before we were... seperated..." the redheaded girl sniffed as her bright blue eyes were filled with sadness and turned down toward the ground.

"Seperated? You mean by when he was sent to the abbey... you weren't thrown in there too, were you?"

Sally's red and black head shot up at the mention of the abbey and she wondered, "The abbey... how would you know about that place?"

"Because it was where I grew up. Tala and I met there and we became good friends while we were stuck in that awful place."

"But why would you have been sent there? You have such a good life here, don't you?"

"Yeah my Uncle's a good guy and my life may be alright now but it wasn't always like this..." Kai trailed off as it was his turn to glance down.

His blue bangs fell down, shadowing his face so Sally was unable to read his expression but for some reason he seemed to be upset again. Closing the gap between them, Sally placed a hand on the blue haired boy's shoulder.

At her touch his forlorn crimson gaze met with Sally's soft blue depths as the girl comforted in a sympathetic tone, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry... please try to cheer up. You're not the only one who's had it rough. So you don't have to be such a tough guy around me, okay?"

"I'm not a tough guy! I just prefer keeping things to myself, you learn to, having to deal with a place like Balkov Abbey. And you never answered my question," Kai stated, remaining next to Sally despite their close distance.

The girl was surprised that he didn't want to push her away as she stuttered, "Well I... um... may have been... but I don't want to talk about it... I'm sorry... I keep pestering you yet I won't tell you anything about myself either... you're probably so mad at me..."

Sally rambled on as her mood changed to a depressed one. The girl felt guilty and burried her head in her hands as tears welled up in her crystal like eyes. The next thing Sally knew she was wrapped in strong arms as she was pulled close against the boy's warm body. Consumed by the bad feeling, Sally just plunged her head into Kai's broad chest and Kai ran his fingers through her strands of red and black hair as she wept.

Kai appeared to be unsure of what to do with the tearful girl as he tried to reassure her, "No, it's alright... I get it, your past was bad and you don't want to talk about it... There's no need to cry... I don't care if you keep it to yourself, okay?"

'_It's good he doesn't care... he doesn't need to know about my life as an experiment in the labs of the __abbey's basement,_' Sally thought in relief as she calmed herself down.

A few minutes later the girl had finally stopped crying and she dried her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. Even though she felt better now Sally didn't budge from her position in Kai's arms. The blue eyed girl was happy right where she was and instead of pulling away from Kai's embrace she nestled closer into the folds of his short sleeved black shirt.

"Are you okay now?" Kai wanted to know and as Sally looked back up at him she noticed a slight red tint across the older boy's cheeks.

Feeling embarrased by her emotional breakdown Sally sheepishly replied, "Yeah but you must think I'm so stupid now or something... after I got so emotional like that... Are you sure that I really didn't offend you?"

"It's fine, really. I don't like talking about my past so why would I want to push you into telling me yours? Though I bet your past doesn't keep you from sleeping at night."

"Maybe it does and you don't know about it," Sally mumbled sleepily as she began to drift off, feeling safe there in the boy's arms.

"Sally?" Kai voiced in a soft tone as he nudged the dozing girl.

Startled awake by him, Sally yawned, "Huh... what is it?"

"You fell asleep on me and this really isn't the best place to be sleeping... if you do you'll get my Uncle to start fretting, not to mention it upsetting your brother."

"Oh sorry... I guess that I'm just tired..." the girl apologized with a blush as she mentally decided, '_It's not like I'm really going to tell him I fell asleep because of how comfy he is and that he makes me feel safe... It would probably scare him off and it's not like he'd believe me anyway._'

"Well if you're that tired why don't I take you up to my room? I think my Uncle's neglected to set up one of the spare ones for you and it's not like my bed really gets used anyway."

The girl would have protested but she was too tired by that point. Sally allowed Kai to lead her off as the two of them crept back into the mansion. She followed Kai up to his room and was surprised to see the sheer size of it once he had opened the door. The boy allowed Sally to sprawl her tiny form onto his large bed as the tired girl collapsed into its soft pillows.

Sighing in contempt Sally asked, "Are you sure that I can sleep here?"

"Yeah, it's not like I'm going to be able to sleep so you might as well get some use out of my bed. Have a good night."

As the crimson eyed boy turned to go Sally reached out and grabbing his arm she pleaded, "Kai... please don't leave me.."

"But I can't sleep... not tonight when my nightmares are far too real..."

"Please stay with me, I don't want you to go. You can sleep if you try, i know it... and I'll be right here to chase all the bad dreams away."

The boy was confused as he wondered, "You will? But why would you want to do that for me?"

"Because you look like you need someone to help you and I want to be your friend. Now get over here and no being the tough guy, trying to tell me that it's nothing and you'll be fine alright?" Sally smiled playfully as she pulled Kai down onto his large bed to lie next to her.

"Seeing how you're not giving me much of a choice, I guess I could try if you really think that you can help me," the boy replied as he made himself comfortable in the fluffy blankets.

"Good... nighty night, tough guy," Sally drowsily teased.

The girl felt as if no harm would come to her while she remained there in the boy's pressence. Snuggling up close next to Kai, Sally was instantly out cold in the warmth of the boy's arms and the fluffy blankets. The two teens lying together in peace and contentment as they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Well that`s all for now. Yes I know it`s out of season for Christmas but I had fun with this and I hope that you like this funny little thing so far anyway. I will have the rest of this posted soon in the meantime leave me a review to let me know what you think of it.


	2. Cute Couple

Hi everybody here is the rest of my new fic. This fic is for my friend shewolf2118 and the competition she is holding. If any of you want to join in too or want details this is where you can find them .com/journal/25721882/

Disclaimers: I do not own beyblade, I only my insanity of the plot and a couple of OCs I have thrown into this. The OC Sally and her bitbeast Akane belong to shewolf2118 and I don`t own them either but due to the contest I had permission to use them.

Anyway I hope that you enjoy this fic and wish me luck

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Cute Couple

A pair of icy blue eyes snapped open the next morning as the redheaded boy had been arroused too early for his liking. Eyeing the person who had had the nerve of shaking him awake, Tala sent the man who was his friends Uncle a cold icy glare as he growled his indignation.

"Just because I grew up at the abbey and I'm used to early mornings doesn't mean I like to get up so early all the time. I would like to be able to have a break from it for a change, you know? So you better have a very good reason for not letting me sleep in the way i wanted to!"

"Everyone gets up early on Christmas and I figured you kids needed to have an early start so you could get right into the festivities and open your presents," the man who was far too chipper for such an ungodly hour beamed, "Besides I need someone to go and get my nephew to join the rest of us for the Holiday fun!"

"Kai may be my best friend and all but I can't even get through to him when he's in one of these extremely foul moods of his," Tala protested.

"Well I'm sure you can think of something. Now up and atem and make sure to come join the family once you're done!"

"Okay, I'm up! Go pester someone else you insane crazy person," the redhead growled in irritation as he rose from the bed.

Seeing his job was done the insane Uncle of Tala's best friend left, the boy deciding that Mr. Hiwatari was probably off to torment some other poor soul into waking with the sun. Though Tala didn't really care as he pulled on his usual white and orange attire and left in search of his moody best friend.

'_Man, why is it that everyone I know is crazy? I've really got to stop putting up with insane Hiwataris,_' Tala grumbled to himself as he reached his destination.

The Russian boy opened the door to his friend's bedroom slightly and peered inside. Tala's ice blue eyes narrowed into cold, hard slits as he was pissed by the sight he saw there. Within the darkness of the large room Kai was actually sleeping for once. His arms were wrapped around Sally's small form as the girl lay on the bed with the blue haired boy.

The two of them were way too close for Tala's liking, Sally was pratically lying on top of Kai's chest and this filled the older boy with rage. Angered to see his best friend and sister looking so cute and close like that, Tala stormed over to the bed and yanked Kai up from the tangle of sheets and Sally's arms that were around him.

Grasping Kai by the collar of his shirt, Tala glared menacingly at the younger boy as he demanded, "What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister, Kai?"

The harshness of the redhead's grip had seemed to awaken the boy and Kai's crimson eyes blinked for a moment as he registered the cold words directed at him.

"We weren't doing anything," the blue haired boy replied, dazed a bit as the weariness of sleep left him.

"Yeah, sure you weren't like I'm really going to believe the two of you were just sleeping," Tala snapped in retort.

The other boy's eyes narrowed as Kai growled with annoyance, "Well we were and I'm still not in the best of moods so you better unhand me before I decide to hurt you!"

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that? I mean do you actually think you're just going to get away with sleeping in the same bed as my little sister?"

"Hn, if you really think you can take me in a fight I'd like to see you try!"

"Fine then," Tala snapped as he balled his hand into a fist and went to throw the first punch.

Before Tala's punch could make contact with its target and put the two boys into an all out brawl a groan was heard over from Kai's bed.

"Tala... what the hell do you think you're doing making so much ruckass so early in the bloody morning?"

"Teaching stupid Hiwatari here a lesson," the redhead growled at his sister.

At her brother's words Sally got up from the bed and striding over to where the boys stood nearby, ready to fight, she sent the Russian boy a deathly glare that could even rival the intensity to that of Kai's. Tala knew that his younger sister never liked the mornings and he could tell that Sally was fuming by the sudden wake up call.

In her pissed off state Sally forced the older boy to release Kai as she barked out her indignation, "Kai didn't do anything! I was the one who asked him to sleep with me so he would get some rest so leave him alone and get lost you damn annoying mutt of a brother!"

"Yeah so, it's my job to be protecting my little sister," Tala smugly replied.

"Well I don't need your protecting me, I can take care of myself perfectly fine," Sally darkly glared at the older redhead, "Now it's way too early so I'm going back to bed and there better not be anymore trouble from you two, I don't want to have to be breaking up any more fights!"

Before Sally could make it to the large, comforable bed Tala remarked, "Well technically we weren't fighting... yet. And you can't go back to bed Mr. Hiwatari wants us to go downstairs for whatever tortourous plot he's cooked up for celebrating Christmas morning."

"Ba Humbug! I don't care what insanity my Uncle has planned, I hate this holiday and I'm not participating in it! He should know that by now," Kai stubbornly protested as he crossed his arms and thumped himself back down onto the soft piece of furniture, attempting to ignore the redhead.

"Yeah I agree with Kai. I don't really see what's so great about the stupid holiday especially when it's getting me up too early, I like my sleep," Sally grumbled as she perched herself on the edge of the bed next to the brooding boy.

"Oh, get up already you two! Kai, you know what your Uncle is like, what'll he do if we don't hurry up and join him down there?"

"Well he'd probably keep bugging us and not leave us alone until we agree to his insanity," Kai replied thoughtfully.

"So let's go already, before we have to suffer that fate," Tala prodded as he continued to try and convince his friend.

"Fine, I'll go but I'm not going to enjoy it," Kai let out an exasperated sigh as he seemed even more agrivated that Tala had won the argument, "Now would you listen and get lost already? We'll be down there after you, I guess."

Tala's eye twitched as he scowled, "Oh no, if I leave she'll go back to sleep and I don't even want to think about the trouble you can cause if I left you alone. So I'm staying right here and I'll go downstairs when you do."

"Whatever, come on Sally let's go," Kai stated as he turned to the girl.

"But it's too early, I hate mornings and I want to sleep," the girl whined in protest with a bit of a pout.

"Yeah and I don't want to do it either but your brother actually has a point for once. Trust me you don't want to have to face my Uncle, especially on this damn day. He's crazy and loves the holiday too much, I don't know how or why he can be so energetic this time of year," Kai began as he went to take Sally's hand in a gesture to help her up.

Tala wasn't too thrilled by this as Sally went on, "But... I don't want to."

"Well too bad, you're going to. If I have to suffer than so do you," Kai grinned wickedly as he pulled Tala's sister to her feet and began leading her off from the room.

"Hey wait up you guys!" Tala called after them as he followed his sister and best friend down to the living room and walking down the stairs his thoughts lingered on the younger teens, '_Kai better not do anything to my sister but if he really does actually like her than this could be cute. I'll just have to keep __an eye on them for now and watch how they act around each other to see how they really feel. If my best friend does care about my sister I'll have to make sure to have a little chat with him later but they could be a cute couple together, I guess Kai having someone he likes and cares about would be a nice change from his brooding and moodiness. But for now I'll just have to wait and watch and see what happens._'

* * *

Once downstairs Sally stared around the living room as she sat with Kai on the couch they had shared the night before. The place was decorated brightly in a festive fashion and Sally guessed that Kai's Uncle had used every traditional cliche in the book for the seemingly pointless holiday. The man was still wearing his red and white festive hat as if he hadn't even removed it from the night before and now he wore a festive red and white outfit to match. Kai's Uncle, Tom, appeared to be a little kid again as there was a big gigantic smile across his face.

_'This whole holiday seems completely stupid and pointless. I've never had an actual Christmas before so there's a possibility it might not be so bad... but I still don't really see what I'm doing here... If only I could have my way and go back to sleep. I hate mornings and I don't see why I have to be here..._' the sleepy redhead thought drowsily to herself as her head rested against Kai's shoulder.

The girl wasn't paying attention to what went on around her too much and tried ignoring Kai's Uncle as her eyes drooped closed in the comfortable position. But unfortunately for the weary girl the sound of a female voice cut into her wishes for a longer slumber.

"Tom, did you even go to sleep at all last night?" The owner of the voice wondered with a yawn and Sally decided it must have been Kai's little sister as she was the only other girl at the mansion.

Blinking open her droopy eyes Sally noticed that she had guessed correctly as her bright blue eyes fell upon the younger girl sitting on another couch, snuggling closely into the arms of her catlike friend.

'_If only I could get that close to Kai,_' Sally jealously thought for a moment but it was short lived as Tom broke through the quiet atmoshphere.

"Nope, I had to get everything ready for the big day. Don't worry I'm awake enough for the celebration, I made sure to drink plenty of coffee," the man replied in his chipper tone.

"Yeah we noticed," the raven haired boy mumbled as he too yawned, "Did you really have to wake us up so early, Mr. Hiwatari?"

"I said to call me Tom, and yes I did! As I told Tala when I woke him up, you kids needed to be down here early so you could get a jump start on opening your presents!"

"Oooh presents?" The blue haired girl wondered and Sally saw a happy light in the other girl's twinkling blue eyes.

Observing the change in the girl who had seemed as tired as the rest of them, Sally glanced over at Kai as she whispered in his ear, "Um Kai... she's not as bad as your crazy Uncle, is she?"

The boy next to her nodded as Tom responded to his niece's question, "Yes presents, Kayla. But not until everyone is dressed in the proper Christmas attire. Then we can finally get this party started!"

Sally had no idea what the man meant and in confusion she asked, "Christmas attire?"

"You don't want to know," Kai groaned as he shook his head of blue locks.

"Yes, you need to be dressed properly for this special occasion! Now why don't you boys come with me so you can help me wrestle my nephew into his outfit and Kayla you can help the young lady here get dressed while we're at it," Tom announced as he pranced over to Sally's couch and grabbed the crimson eyed boy.

Sally glared at the man's remark as she stated, "I'm not a young lady and I dont like the sounds of this..."

Before Sally could say another word Kayla came over and took the redheaded girl's arm with a grin. Normally Sally wouldn't do anything that she didn't want to do but she was far too tired to deal with Kai's insane family at such an evil time of day. So the blue haired girl was able to drag the Russian off but before she was led from the room Sally chanced a look back and felt the boy's pain as she saw the deathly look that was written across Kai's face.

Kai was now surrounded by the other boys as well as his Uncle and Sally could tell that her brother was enjoying the blue haired boy's discomfort. Sally knew that her brother must still be sore from that morning as his mouth was turned up in a wicked grin but she had enjoyed her night with Kai and didn't care about what her annoying brother thought of it.

Sally didn't have much time to linger on what insanity her companion would be put through as the redheaded girl was wisked away to her own torture. While the two girls had been alone Kayla had wrestled Sally into the most ridicious outfit the Russian had ever seen. The clothes Sally now wore were a tight close fitting tank top and skirt, both bright red with a white trim. Though Sally despised those sorts of girly things the skirt wasn't even the worst part of it, on the back of the top was a pair of angel like wings and the stupid costume disgusted the girl to no end.

If Sally were in her right mind and not so intent on catching up on her interrupted sleep there would have been no way in hell the other girl would have gotten the redhead to wear the abomination of an ensemble. But seeing how she had, Sally was now back on the couch pouting with her arms crossed. The small girl was completely pissed off as she sulked there.

It wasn't long before the guys started to join them. Ray was the first to reenter the living room going straight towards Kayla to resume his position on the other couch. Sally didnt really care about the two as they whispered together about something. She instead watched the stairs as her brother sauntered down and perched himself in the big recliner. The redheaded boy was dressed in an outfit that made him look like a dog.

Despite her anger Sally smirked at her brother as she remarked, "That suits you bro. I didn't know there were any mutts on the holiday!"

"Yeah, aparantly there's a dog who serves this Grinch guy who tries to steal Christmas," Sally's older brother replied.

The girl giggled, "Let me guess, Kai's your Grinch master and you're his little puppy?"

"No, he was given a different costume that you'll probably see in a minute when Tom drags him down here. Besides from what I saw this morning you're more his puppy than I am," the boy smirked and catching sight of the girly clothing Tala burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, "Wow, that's hilarious! I can't believe they got you to wear something like that, sis!"

"Shut up you mangy mutt or I'll kill you!" Sally growled, her anger returning to her but before she could follow through with her threat there was a bit of a scuffle heard from the direction of the stairs.

Sally turned her head to look at what was causing the commotion and saw that Kai was fighting with his Uncle as the man dragged him down to the living room.

Getting the stubborn boy to join the rest of the group Tom smiled as he apologized, "Sorry to keep you all waiting but Scrooge here was being difficult."

Sally continued her inspectiton of the blue haired boy and noticed that he was wearing a good looking suit with a top hat on his head to complete the outfit. Deciding that she liked what she saw, Sally's eyes lingered on the hot looking boy and she couldn't help but stare into his alluring crimson depths. Kai appeared to be studying her as well as his eyes locked with her bright blue ones and the two teens stared longingly at each other.

After a moment the boy's mouth opened wide as he questioned, "Whoa, who let the... the... angel in here?"

"I'm not an angel! Just because I have these stupid wings does not make me one! Your stupid, good for nothing, annoying Uncle let me in here, tough guy! But maybe I should have stayed at home!" Sally shouted out as she resumed her cross position.

"Sally? Is that really you? You look... well... uh... so much... like a girl..." Kai stuttered as he seemed taken aback by the girly outfit.

"Aww that's so sweet. Kai's got a girlfriend," Ray snickered teasingly.

Both Kai and Sally glared over at the boy as the two looked like they were ready to kill him.

But Tom took control of the situation as he scolded, "There will be no killing! This is Christmas... a time for happiness and family. So behave yourselves you two!"

"Whatever... damn cat," the two of them dissapointedly mumbled in unison as Kai seated himself next to the red and black haired girl.

"So can we open the presents now, Uncle Tom," Kayla glanced up at the man with pleading in her sparkling eyes.

"Of course Kayla, now that everyone's here and ready there shall be no more delays on the Chrismtas fun. I'll start handing the presents out right away," Tom beamed in his insanity as he approached the biggest fir tree Sally had ever seen and began sifting through a pile of brightly wrapped boxes.

True to his word Tom started prancing around the living room presenting a box to each of the kids. Sally wasn't exactly sure what was going on but she was drawn to the shiny wrapping of the objects and watched as Kayla and Ray tore into them. The redheaded girl wasn't interested in what Kai's evil sister and the damn cat had unwrapped and she glanced over at her brother as he was given a box to open as well.

As Tala tore off the wrapping paper Sally peered inside the box to see a sleek black object. The older boy grinned as his eyes fell upon his present and he drew it from the box inspecting what appeared to be a very nice camera.

While Sally's brother took his hands over the camera's sleek frame Kai's Uncle piped up, "That would be one of my brother's old video cameras. From everything Kai's told me about you, you seem like the kind of boy who would appreciate a gift like that. I hope you'll get a lot of use out of it."

"Thanks Tom, I'm sure I will," Tala replied with a mischievious look in his ice blue eyes.

'_I don't like that look of my brothers, why did Mr. Hiwatari have to give him a video camera?' _Sally moaned to herself as the man went back over toward the tree to gather up more presents.

Skipping over to the small couch Sally occupied with Kai, Tom shoved a brightly wrapped box into his nephew's hands as he shook a finger at the blue haired boy, "Now no protesting or complaining. I don't care if you don't like Christmas, you get a present just like everybody else."

"Stupid Christmas," Kai mumbled as he stubbornly sat there.

Sally giggled as she smiled at Kai, "Oh go on and open it already, tough guy."

Kai glared at the girl and her smile quickly turned into a frown as a present was dropped into her lap. She questioningly looked up at the man but he only beamed down at her.

"You're spending the Holiday with my family so you get a present too. It's not like I was really going to let any of you feel left out, now was I?"

"But... I don't deserve it," Sally tried to argue but Kai cut her off.

"Just accept it, he's too stubborn and if you don't he won't leave you alone."

"Glad you see it my way, Kai," the man grinned, "Now go on and open your presents already you two."

Sally subsided, "Fine I'll open it but you're first, tough guy."

Kai glared his dreamy crimson orbs at her once again but he began unwrapping his present as the boy seemed intrigued by what his Uncle would have given to the Russian girl. Kai lifted off the lid and there was a mew from inside as a small furry head peeked out. A cute little orange kitten climbed out from the box and cuddled up to Kai.

Kai was stroking the little thing as he growled over at his Uncle, "Tom, why the hell did you get me a stupid cat?"

"Because I know how much you like them," Tom replied.

"I do not like it!"

"Dude, you're petting it," Ray snickered and Kai pulled his hand away from its fur as the little kitten explored around the folds of his clothes.

Sally glanced over at her brother for a moment and noticed he was already putting the video camera to good use as he recorded his friend's displeasure.

"You shouldn't be so glum, you know? You do seem to like it and the little guy's so adorable," Sally cooed with a giggle.

"Oh shut up! If you think the kitten's so cute you can have it but first it's your turn to open your present," Kai stated with a smirk.

Sally obliged, holding up her end of the bargain and ripped away the shiny paper that she was so drawn to. The girl would have kept staring at it but she was also curious by what Kai's Uncle could have put inside the box and she pried her eyes away from the dazzling material as she opened up her present. Wrapped inside lay a small mobile phone and when she removed it from its packaging to take a closer look, Sally realized that the phone was pink.

The redheaded girl was disgusted by the colour as she groaned, "Pink! Why in the world did it have to be pink?"

"Don't girls like that colour?" wondered Tom.

"Only the stupid ones," Sally retorted and glared at Kai as the boy laughed at the sight of the gift, "What the hell do you find so funny?"

Kai calmed himself enough to answer the girl as he snickered, "The cellphone my Uncle gave you. Everytime someone calls you and you pull it out everyone will know how much of a little girl you really are."

"I'm not a little girly girl! But fine, you just go ahead and laugh it up! You're not getting the number!"

"Who says I even want the number?"

"I do! And you're really one to talk about stupid presents, cat lover!"

"I already told you I don't like the stupid cat!" Kai grimaced as he handed the little orange kitten over to her, "Here, you like it so much you take it."

Sally's mood comletely changed as she played with the ball of fur, the girl forgetting all about the cellphone.

"Wow, they've only known each other for like a day and they already sound like an old married couple," Ray commented, sporting a toothy catlike grin.

In unison the two mentioned teens shouted, "Shut up you damn cat!"

Sally would have gone over to teach the catlike boy a lesson when she was reminded of the kitten that lay in her lap. Kai's kittten started licking her hand and nuzzled against Sally as it purred happily.

"Aww he's so cute! How can you sit there and say you don't like him, Kai?" Sally smiled, her temper dying down again while she stroked the kitten's soft fur.

Kai merely shrugged as his Uncle remarked, "At least one of you isn't afraid to admit you like cats."

"Yeah I like cats and I like dogs too."

"What, you mean like the thing Kai keeps hidden under his pillow?" Kayla wondered, smiling mischieviously

Sally blinked curiously, "What does Kai have under his pillow?"

The blue haired girl continued, "So I guess my brother hasn't shown it to you yet."

"No, shown me what? Tell me already!"

"Nothing, there's nothing under my pillow and my sister's going to keep her mouth shut if she knows what's good for her," Kai growled, angered as if he were hiding something he didn't want her or anyone else to see.

'_Hmm... I wonder what ti could be that he's hiding..._' Sally wondered to herself in pure curiousity as she quietly tried to slink off toward the stairs.

Before she could even get away from the couch Kai stopped her and snatched her arm as he raised an eyebrow, "And just where do you think you're going?"

"Um... nowhere..." the redheaded girl blushed.

She was embarrassed at being caught in the act so easily. On the other hand Sally was loving how close Kai was to her but sadly it didn't last.

The blue haired boy let go of her as he stated, "Good, now Uncle don't you have some other crazy tradition for us to do?"

It seemed like Kai was trying to distract her from whatever it was he was hiding by changing the subject.

It worked as the annoying man jumped at the opportunity, "Yes I do! You're all finished with your presents so it's time for the annual snowball fight! Now you kids run along and have fun while I get started on the Christmas Feast!"

"Oh no you don't! There is no way I'm going out there into the stupid snow while you're allowed to cook and make a mess of the kitchen," Kai scowled at the enthusiastic man's suggestion.

"Oh, don't be such a grouch. It sounds like fun," Sally tried to convince the stubborn boy.

"Yeah Scrooge, his cooking can't be that bad," Tala agreed sending his best friend a teasing grin.

"You want to bet on that?"

Tala opened his mouth to answer but Kai's sister interrupted him, "He's right you know? Tom could burn down the kitchen if we leave him alone in there."

The raven haired boy next to Kayla gave her a gentle peck on the cheek as he said, "You guys are over exaggerating. Let's go have some fun in the snow or are you girls afraid you're going to lose?"

"Okay I'll come, besides Sally needs someone to keep her company in taking you guys down a peg or two," Kayla replied smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, you're going down even if you boys have an unfair advantage in outnumbering us," Sally determinedly declared.

"No they don't, I'm not joining," Kai stated in his position of crossed arms and closed eyes.

"Yes you are! You're going to stop being such a tough guy and have fun with the rest of us," Sally announced and smiling over at her brother she asked, "Big brother, you'll help me won't you?"

"Of course, it's not like I'd let old Scrooge here be left out of the fun," the older boy smirked and the Ivanov siblings dragged Kai outside to partake in the snowball fight.

* * *

Kai was unsure how exactly Sally and her brother had convinced him into joining the game but eventually he decided it wasn't bad. He wouldn't admit it but the blue haired boy was having fun. He had even gotten Sally good by stuffing some snow down the cute girl's tight fitting shirt. She had squealed and ran into the mansion to get away from him but Kai had followed her inside as he was tired of playing the outdoor game. Once inside they went to the living room where the two of them sat together in the quiet.

Kai was secretly enjoying the girl's company and after a while Sally broke the silence between them, "Ugh, what is that awful smell?"

"That, is what happens when my Uncle gets a hold of the kitchen," Kai replied, his nose twitching as he sniffed the foul air that wafted into the room.

"Eww! You guys really weren't kidding when you said he was a terrible cook."

"No kidding we weren't. Why don't you go get the others and tell them the game's over? I'll be back in a minute," the crimson eyed boy directed as he dissappeared into the kitchen without waiting for a response.

By the time Kai had grabbed his Uncle and pulled him from the smoking room everyone had gathered there as they seemed to be wondering what exactly was going on.

Kai met their quizzical gazes with his own crimson one as he stated, "My Uncle made a mess of the kitchen again as I said he would if you're wondering about the smell. Oh why did you have to get into the kitchen? Don't you know by now that you can't cook?"

"Well someone needed to make the Feast. Besides there's nothing wrong with my cooking, you kids just don't like tobassco sauce," the man solemnly sulked.

"You put tobassco sauce in it? Oh, Uncle Tom," Kayla shook her head at his incompetent culinary skills.

"What? It's my favourite ingredient-"

Tom's whining was cut off as Kai cut in, "We don't care, you're staying out of the kitchen! Now whoever out of you can cook well enough to not destroy the place come with me to help clean up and fix Uncle's mutilated abomination of a feast."

"I can do it. I've handled worse dealing with Tyson's messes so it shouldn't be a problem to fix what chaos Tom has caused," Ray volunteered as he went to join Kai.

"I'll be back sis, I think I'll go too and help to clean up," Kai heard Tala announce as he strode off and noticed the redheaded boy who had caught up to him and his teammate.

Kai's description of the kitchen was an understatement as the three boys looked on at its desicrated state. Destruction was left in Tom's wake, pots and pans and cooking supplies were strewn about everywhere and the stove and oven were dark as smoke came off of them. Kai didn't even want to know what simmered inside the oven as the sight and the stench sent a shiver up his spine.

_'Never again am I letting him back in here! This place looks like... well words can't describe it it's that bad,' _Kai decided as he ordered, "One of you guys open that thing up so we can get to work!"

The boys got to work straight away to deal with the monstrosity of a mess. As they worked the three of them conversed amongst themselves for something to do to help pass the time.

After a bit of pointless conversation as if he had to know the answer Ray pried, "So Kai are you and Sally really dating?"

"No! What the hell would give you that kind of idea?"

"Oh I don't know... the way I found you and my sister in bed would be a good clue," Tala added responding for the other boy.

"I already explained that. Come on you guys, I just met her," Kai argued but he couldn't stop the small blush he could feel creeping across his cheeks.

"Okay you're not an item yet, but you do like her, don't you?" Ray continued on.

"Yeah I've seen the way you look at her, you're so hooked on my sister. Now I don't usually do this but seeing how you're my best friend and all if you're really serious about your feelings for her I won't get in your way. But know this if you hurt her, you're dead."

"I... I don't like Sally in that way," Kai stuttered out, the blush on his cheeks reddening.

"Sure Kai, it's written all over your face. If you claim not to like her, maybe it's love you're feeling," Ray teased as he mixed ingredients into a bowl to make a fresh meal, starting from scratch.

Kai scowled, "That's enough out of you cat! Even if there is a chance that I like her I doubt that she would like me in return."

"Oh she does, I know my sister and the way she looks at you she likes you just as much as you like her," Tala smirked in his attempts to boost the blue haired boy's spirits.

"Whatever just keep your mouths shut!"

"Alright but we know how much you want to kiss my sister," Tala teased, lightly elbowing the defensive boy.

"Yeah, it's so obvious I don't know why you haven't just gone and done it already. I mean it's so easy to tell how much you're dying to go up to Sally and give her a big smooch," Ray added.

"I do not! Now shut up before I lose my tempter and decide to unleash my wrath on the two of you," Kai growled as he continued to deny his feelings for the good looking girl.

'_Is it possible that I really love Sally and want to kiss her?_' Kai asked himself but he was unable to really ponder the matter as the black haired man who was his Uncle bounded into the finally clean room.

"Aww, my little nephew has himself a little girlfriend! You're finally growing up, it's so cute and makes an old heart proud," Tom cooed, pinching Kai's cheek.

The boy's crimson eyes twitched as filled with anger and annoyance he growled, "Get off of me! You're not supposed to be back in here who even let you get in?"

As Kai smacked the man's hand away from his cheek, Tom didn't answer but instead crept over towards where Ray was working on the beginnings of a new feast.

Ray noticed the annoying man before he could reach the food and scolded, "Oh no you don't! Scat you! Out of my kitchen!"

"Fine I'm going," Tom dejectedly muttered and he fled off as the raven haired boy swatted Tom away with his spatula in a catlike fashion.

"Let's go too, Tala. We might as well leave the chef to his work in piece before he starts getting all possessive," Kai suggested and he walked from the room with his redheaded friend.

In the living room Kai had to smack his Uncle over the head to get him to shut up about not being allowed to have any fun in the kitchen and his babblings about other stupid holiday nonsense.

"What was that for, Kai? I was just saying that we could sing some Christmas Carols or something while we wait for the Feast to be ready," the man whined.

"There is no way that I'm going to do something as absurd as that!" Kai stated in a finalizing tone before turning to the red and black haired girl who had remained there with his sister through the events that went on in the kitchen, "Sally why don't you join me up in my room so we can get away from his insanity for a while?"

"Yeah sure," the girl replied as she smiled up at him.

Kai made for the stairs about to leave when his Uncle butted in with another comment, "Kai, leave your door open! I don't want any hanky panky going on up there! And Sally remember what I said, after we've all eaten dinner I'll be able to drive you and your brother over to the airport so you can catch your flight. Now you two kids have some nice alone time and I'll send someone up to get you once the Feast is ready."

"Shut up Uncle, I have no idea how you're able to come up with such nonsense sometimes," Kai snapped as he let out an exasperated sigh and took Sally's hand to lead the girl off with him.

As Kai strode off to his bedroom with Sally in tow, he thought to himself, '_Holding her hand like this feels so good... so right somehow... Maybe they're right and I really do care about Sally. But could it be love? I don't know... All I know for now is that I want to be able to spend time with her, before she has to go back home and leave me. I just wish it weren't so short and that she didn't have to leave me so soon. I guess I'll have to make best of the time I do have with her and spend it properly, together with such a cute girl.'_

* * *

Alone with Sally upstairs in his room, Kai sat with her in silence for a while. After a moment Sally leaned into him with a content sigh. Kai felt at peace there by their closeness and without knowing why he did it the blue haired boy pulled the girl onto his lap. He wrapped Sally in his strong arms and he was transfixed on her beautiful form as the breathtaking girl blushed at the movement.

"This is nice," Sally breathed as she nuzzled her dual locked head against Kai's broad chest.

"Um yeah..." Kai muttered as he eyed the girl's short skirt, '_Damn she's so hot. I'd so love to get up that thing, it'd be so easy...'_

Kai would have scolded himself for such silly thoughts but he was mesmerized by the girl's stunning looks. He couldn't remove his eyes from the revealing skirt and as he stared his hand moved on its own accord. His hand inched toward the skirt and Kai attempted to move it up into the fabric but before he could get very far Sally yelped and darted away to the other edge of the bed.

The girl's face was now as red as her hair and when it seemed as if the shock had left her, she wondered, "Kai? What were you doing?"

"Nothing," the boy replied and he looked down as he too was blushing and didn't want the cute girl to notice it.

Feeling embarrassed by his actions Kai asked himself, '_Man what was that? I don't know what came over me...'_

"Well... maybe we should head back downstairs before things get carried away. I don't want my brother to hurt you," Sally suggested as she rose to head for the door.

Kai's crimson eyes held an urging gaze as he reached out for Sally's arm, "But I want you to stay here with me a while longer. We can lie down on my pillow and lie there like we did last night... Don't go..."

"Pillow?" Sally voiced and then it seemed as if something inside the girl's head clicked as her bright blue eyes sparkled, "Yeah I want to know what you have hidden under there!"

"Nevermind that! Get away from my pillow!" Kai snapped in a playful like tone as he tried to keep her away from his precious secret that was held beneath the fluffy pillow.

Before he could stop her Sally had snatched away the pillow to reveal an adorable plushie of a grey and white wolf. With a squeal Sally grabbed up the stuffed wolf and hugged it tightly into her chest.

"Oh Kai... it's the most adorable stuffed animal I've ever seen! What's wrong with having a stuffed animal? I say you can never have too many... you didn't have to be hiding it, you know? At least not rom me, I love him! He's so cute... I want to keep him! Oh Kai, can I? Please... let me keep him!" She rambled on in admiration and her blue eyes were full of pleading as they locked with Kai's crimson ones.

As he looked into her gaze Kai sighed, "His name is Lupy and my Dad gave him to me when I was little... before... before he and my Mom... passed away..."

The girl went back over to him and still hugging Lupy with one arm she placed a hand on Kai's shoulder as she sympathetically said, "I'm sorry Kai... Forget I said anything, you can have your wolf back. I don't need him."

'_Why does she have to give me these kind of looks? I don't think I can resist her with a look like that,_' Kai grumbled as the girl possessed a dissapointed look.

Sally appeared as if she didn't want to give Lupy up as she clung to Kai's stuffed wolf, clutching it to her.

"No, it's alright... You can keep him."

"What? Really? But Kai... You just said that your Dad gave you this... I don't want to take it from you if he means that much to you..."

"Yeah and I want you to have him. It'll be something to remember me by."

The red and black haired girl pounced across the bed and flung herself at Kai, giving him a big bearlike hug, "Thank you so much, Kai! But why would you do that for me? Isn't he special to you?"

"Becauae well... there's been something I've been meaning to say to you..." Kai began as he thought to himself, '_I don't know how exactly I'm supposed to say it... but I really like and care about her and I need to know if she feels the same way about me..._'

"Ok Kai, I'm listening. What is it?"

"Well I... I've never felt the same way around anyone else as I do with you... I ... um... I care about you and... I really... like you, Sally," Kai finally managed to nervously stutter out, needing to know if the girl he cared about felt the same way about him.

"I really like you too," Sally replied as she snuggled deep into Kai's chest once again.

"You do? You really care about me?" Kai asked, unsure of how anyone could possibly care about him with the kind of family that he came from.

"Of course I do. Silly tough guy, being all nervous and flustered for no reason," Sally giggled at the boy's doubts as she playfully flicked his nose.

The two of them were pretty close by this point and Kai glanced down at the sweet girl who remained cuddled in his arms.

As the boy glanced down at her, he stroked her soft hair and thought to himself, '_I like Sally so much. And we're so close... it would be so perfect right now to kiss her...'_

The desire getting the better of the crimson eyed boy he leaned in towards the girl. As Kai lowered his head down to her, Sally lifted her face up to him. It was as if the girl wanted to experience the kiss just as much as he did. Their lips inched closer and there was so little space between their mouths that Kai could feel the girl's sweet breath on his own. Kai moved in to seal his lips around Sally's, to kiss her as he desired when a sound reached the blue haired boy's ears.

"Shit!" Someone swore as a bang was heard near the door of the room.

Startled Kai pulled away from Sally as the strong willed boy didn't want anyone to see him acting so emotional. He stormed over to the door that had been left open a crack so his Uncle would stop making a big deal about Sally being in his room. Kai grasped the door and jerked it open the rest of the way to reveal Tala who was in a crouched position on the floor.

Glaring at the redheaded nuisance Kai angrily demanded, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough! You two looked so cute together. I knew you liked my sister, Kai and now I have proof," Tala shot the other boy a wicked grin as he picked up the video camera he had been given.

The redhead stood and Kai guessed that the noise he'd heard had been caused when Tala dropped the black device. By the time the older boy was back on his feet, his sister had joined the two of them at the door.

When she spotted her brother the girl's face lit up and turned red in yet another blush as she asked, "What are you doing up here, big brother?"

"Came to tell you guys dinner's ready. But you know sis you should just go ahead and kiss him already," winked the girl's brother.

Sally's blush deepened as she stuttered, "What? Tala... I..."

"Oh get lost already, you mangy mutt!" Kai ordered his friend that was now pissing him off.

"Touchie aren't you? Well I can't until you come back down with me or I'll have to suffer at the hands of your crazy Uncle."

"Fine, we're coming then," Kai growled as he clasped Sally's hand in his and followed the older redhead down to the dining room where dinner sat waiting for them.

It smelt and looked delicious, even to Kai who didn't like to eat very much. The meal passed in silence as everyone had contentedly gorged themselves on Ray's amazing cooking. Though the food was good Kai was in a foul mood. Sally would be leaving him all too soon and the boy hadn't even had a chance to kiss her or to properly say goodbye.

Once everyone had finished with the feast the group had all gathered in the foyier of the mansion to see the Ivanov siblings off. Ray had his arms around Kayla as the boy stood there with his girlfriend. But Kai didn't really care about that as he glanced over at Sally with longing in his crimson eyes. Sally gazed back at him and her blue depths resembled the longing that Kai knew must be written across his features. Kai desperately did not want the Russian girl to leave him and he felt a strange pain stab at the inside of his heart as he yearned to hold her one last time.

Tala seemed to have witnessed the look they shared as the older boy sulked, "Man Ray and Kayla are together and my best friend and my sister are so close they're obviously more than just friends if they're not an item already... so that makes me the only one here without a girlfriend. I don't want to be alone, I need some love too. Somebody hold me!"

Kai glared at Tala and was ready to smack him for saying such stupidity when his Uncle pouted, "It's alright Tala, you're not the only one feeling left out and unloved. At least we can be alone together."

"Yes I feel loved now too. Thanks Tom, at least you care about me! You're not such an insane crazy man after all," Tala exclaimed as the two of them hugged to ease their so called pain.

Kai merely shook his head at the ridiculous scene and walked across the room to position himself next to the redheaded girl.

"Yes, it's so great to feel loved but it's about time we best be leaving. So hurry up and say your farewells, kids. I'll be in the car," Tom stated as the man released Tala and he went outside to start up the vehicle.

Kai was not happy but he didn't want his mood to taint the last moments he had with the wonderful girl as he sighed and said, "Well I guess this is goodbye..."

Sally ran over to hm and gave the boy a big hug, "No, I don't want to leave yet!"

Kai hugged her back, holding Sally in his arms as he whispered, "I know... I don't want you to have to leave either. But you have to go back home, I guess..."

"Aww you two are so cute together and don't worry Kai you're little girlfriend will keep in touch. Now come on and say bye bye Sally, it's time to go,"

"Oh shut up and leave us alone you mutt," Sally growled.

"Yeah, yeah, we know that she has to leave! Can't you at least give us a moment alone?" Kai growled as well, his temper rising as he was about ready to punch his best friend.

"I suppose we can give you that much, just make sure you don't get too caught up in making out that you forget about our flight," Tala winked as he too walked out the front door.

"You know he's right, man? You two are great together, you make such a cute couple but fine I guess we can leave you lovebirds alone too. Let's go Kayla, we know when we're not wanted," the raven haired boy added as he grasped his girlfriend's hand and dissappeared into the mansion with Kai's sister.

'_Grr, they're really pushing it! I want to kill the damn cat and mutt so much! No! I can't... I must not... must not kill them! Especially Tala, he's too far to kill anyway. If I did go to run after him, it would ruin this last bit of time I have to be together with Sally,_' Kai reminded himself as he kept his rage inside so as not to go after the redhead and kill him.

"Kai?" He heard the girl speak his name as her eyes looked up into his own.

"Yeah?" Kai wondered as he gazed back into her beautiful blue eyes.

As he stared down at her the crimson eyed boy was a little dissapointed that she had changed back into her normal clothes. Though even without the skirt and everything he still found the younger girl to be damn good looking.

"I'm really going to miss you, tough guy," the girl cried, her voice breaking Kai from his admiration of her.

"I'll miss you too, Sally."

Kai engulfed the redheaded girl in his strong arms as he didn't want their time together to end. As Sally buried her head into Kai's embrace she held Lupy tightly to herself as well.

"It was so sweet of you to give Lupy to me, even though he means so much to you. I want you to have something that's special and important to me too," Sally firmly decided as she reached a hand into a pocket of her black jeans and pulled something out.

It was a long silver chain with a small golden locket that hung at the end of it. Kai removed his scarf for a minute as he allowed the girl to slip the chain over his head, the locket settling perfectly around his neck as he retied his trademark white scarf.

"My brother gave that to me before we were seperated so I wouldn't feel alone. There's a picture of the two of us inside it. The chain was always too big and never fit so I kept it with me in my pocket all the time. But the length looks perfect on you, I want you to have it," explained Sally.

Kai felt proud to wear her keepsake and for a while he was at a loss for words but finally he managed to utter, "Thank you."

Sally smiled, "You're welcome, I wanted you to have something to remember me by too. So no forgetting me, alright? You're not allowed to... or else!"

She cutely attempted to glare at him as she made the threat and it caused the boy to crack a smile, "I won't, don't worry... I could never forget you." '_Okay this is my last chance to do it... It's now or never and if I don't kiss her it could be forever before I have this kind of chance again...'_

Kai pulled the girl against him and drew himself down so his lips were barely an inch apart from hers. Kai closed the distance between them and their lips met in a deep and emotional kiss. As he enjoyed his first real kiss with the one he had grown to care for so much Kai felt as if that one single expression was the best thing in the world. Sharing that wonderful moment with her, the blue haired boy was in pure bliss.

'_Damn that was amazing! She's so hot and such a good kisser and I care about her so much... I think that I must really do love her..._' Eventually Kai managed to break apart from Sally as he sadly sighed, "Well... I guess that this is it then... Bye Sally..."

"Yeah... Bye, tough guy," Sally gave the blue haired boy a weak smile as her blue eyes filled with tears.

Kai brushed away the girl's tears and ran a hand through her silk like red and black hair as he tried to comfort her, "Don't worry we'll see each other again, I promise... Now as much as I don't want you to leave you better go before your impatient mutt of a brother comes in here to get you."

"We better and I'll hold you to that," Sally smiled her blue eyes possessing a hopeful light as they shared a last quick kiss.

It almost tore him apart inside but Kai forced himself to let Sally go as she turned away and the boy's crimson eyes watched the girl he loved leave out the door, off to return to her home in Russia

* * *

The End! I hope that you enjoyed my sweet little Christmas insanity and yes I know it's July but writing this for the contest was fun. If you guys like this and ask me really nice I may continue on with this or make a sequel where Kai and Sally see each other again. But only if I see demand for it so let me know what you think of this in a review. Thanks to everyone who read this and to shewolf2118 who allowed me to use her character and gave me something fun to do.


End file.
